Sorry I didn't know
by Aristea
Summary: Kai is forced to move to France but before that, he plans to make a certain someone fall in love with him then break her heart as revenge but what happens when he falls in love instead
1. Chapter 1

_**summary:** Kai is forced to move to France but before that, he plans to make a certain someone fall in love with him then break her heart as revenge but what happens when he falls in love instead_

**Chapter 1**

For many generations 2 family's are at war with each other for as long as anyone could remember. The first family is the Hiwatari family, whose family members are mostly made up of boys, and the Daidouji family, whose family members are mostly made up of beautiful young girls.

It was like no other day in the Hiwatari mansion until Voltaire suddenly ordered a meeting with all his grandchildren's parents. "Boris organize a meeting tomorrow night at 6:00 pm in the family conference room." He said icily to the purple headed butler. "Yes sir, right away." He said while bowing, then headed towards his work station to arrange all the necessary preparations for his master.

After a few hours all invitations were sent to the respected Hiwatari family members.

**At Kai's house…**

Kai was reading a small pocket book entitled "Chicken soup for a teen's Soul" in the living room with Tala by his side, who was playing video games all day long. Kai was getting really bored so he decided to take a long walk. He was about to twist the door's knob until he noticed a letter on the floor. "Hn" Kai said while picking the letter up. "For Mr. & Mrs. Hiwatari." He said out aloud. He was about to continue till his mom came in.

"Good morning dear!" She said in a cheerful tune while pinching one of Kai's cheeks gently. "Letter…" Kai said while handing the white envelop to his mother. The red headed women gently took it. She slowly rip the top off and gently slid the letter out. She quietly read the small piece of paper while her mood was visibly changing. She quickly took her phone out and called Kai's father while walking towards the next room. "What was that about?" he thought. He then turned towards the door until it slammed right in front of him knocking him completely to the floor.

A man with semi silver and blue hair appeared…it was Mr. Hiwatari, Kai's father. "Sorry son something came up." He said while rushing towards the room where his mother was. Kai merely nodded while rubbing his sore nose.

Kai after getting up quickly changed his mind and decided to stay in the house, it seemed that all odds were against him anyway.

During dinner time Kai's father made an announcement. "Kai, Tala… Your Mom and I are going to your grandfather's house tomorrow night for an important family meeting. Tala I trust you to watch over your younger brother." He said in his usual tune while standing up and placing his hands on the dinner table. "Of coarse father! I will take extra

good care of my little baby brother." Tala said while smirking at Kai that just gave him his trademark death glare. "Your mom and I are leaving tomorrow morning to Moscow. So we probably won't be here by the time you guys wake up." Mr. Hiwatari added then took a small sip of his wine. "That's all for tonight boys, goodnight." Mrs. Hiwatari said while giving out a sweet smile to the two teenagers who were slowly walking out.

"Glad that's over." Tala said while nudging Kai with his elbow. "No kidding." Kai mumbled while heading towards his room.

Kai was lying quietly on his bed as if waiting for something. A few minutes passed by… until his laptop made a slight beep. He quickly turned to his side to open his inbox. He smiled at the sight of the name Callisto289, he clicked to open the message to find a simple "Goodnight!" He then clicked reply and typed in the same message. After seeing "Message has been sent" he then rolled to the center of his bed and instantly fell asleep looking very peaceful.

**Morning came….**

The two couple was just about to leave, until one of their relative came. "Look hun! it's my brother." Kai's father stated while waving at a far away figure nearing their position. "Hey bro! What brings you here?" Mr. Hiwatari stated. "Nothing really. I just wanted us to go together to father's house. Oh by the way isn't it kind of weird that father suddenly held a family meeting which he rarely does." The Tall and older man said. "Yeah, I think so too." Mr. Hiwatari said while placing his hand on his chin. "I think we better go now. We don't want to be late. Moscow is pretty far away." Mrs. Hiwatari said in her usual and cheerful tune. "She's right, Get in bro." Mr. Hiwatari said while opening his limousine's car door. That's alright I have my car parked right outside of your gate." The older man said while waving them goodbye.

**At Voltaire's Mansion….**

By the time the couple arrived in front of Voltaire's door step they were warmly greeted by Boris. "Glad you could make it." Boris said while taking their coats and hanging them somewhere. "The family conference room is this way." He said while leading them towards a huge wooden door decorated with skillfully carved exotic designs. Boris slowly grabbed the door's golden handle and carefully opened the antique door revealing a group of people who were seated by rows. Facing a long golden table where Voltaire and other Hiwatari elders were sitting.

"Look there's my father-in-law. Look there's auntie! Look uncle Charles!" Mrs. Hiwatari stated while pointing at every relative she knows in a hyper way. Mr. Hiwatari merely sweat dropped at the sight of his wife connecting to her inner childishness. The two couples occupied the two chairs that had their name on them.

Everyone shushed as Voltaire stood up to start the so called family meeting. "The reason I held this meeting today is because of the ill and disgusting actions of the Daidouji family." Voltaire said in a dominant type of tune. Everyone bursted into whispers after they heard the little intro.

"But father, weren't you planning to make a permanent peace treaty with the Daidouji family before?" Mr. Hiwatari said while standing up and staring directly into his father's eyes. "I changed my mind after seeing the degrading actions of that so called Daidouji family! They've been seducing and corrupting the young minds of our children! They think beauty is everything? Ha!… It makes me sick just thinking about it. True they are a very wealthy family but that isn't the case here." Voltaire replied in a disgusted and annoyed tune while slamming his hands on the table.

"B-but I thought the Daidouji girls are conservative, friendly and charming!" One women exclaimed. "Lies all lies! To you they are but behind your back they're a bunch of sluts! Trying to convince your sons to marry them so they can inherit our family's fortune!" Voltaire yelled back making the women flinch at his sudden out burst. "I agree with him! My son asked me to let him marry a Daidouji member!" a relative yelled. "Mine too!" another said. "I agree! My son is so strangely obsessed with a Daidouji member! Another one said. "Me too!" another relative at the back said.

"See? Isn't it strange and awkward how many of my grandchildren wants to marry a DAIDOUJI family member? Isn't it kind of suspicious?" Voltaire said in a sly voice while wearing a smirk across his face.

"But isn't he considering the fact that after all the fighting between our family and the Daidouji family brought us a lot closer and helping us learn to set aside our differences? And I've observed that they've been a very good ally to us. And they wouldn't sink that low." Mrs. Hiwatari whispered to her husband. "I agree. And I wouldn't blame my nephews for falling in love with them because the Daidoujis are naturally beautiful and sexy." he said while chuckling but suddenly turned to agony as his wife pinched his cheek and stretched it a good 2 inches long.

Everyone settled down as Voltaire was about to speak. "So I decided to send **ALL **my grandsons to France to protect them from the Daidouji family! I already bought a mansion there more than enough to accommodate them all and live a luxurious and happy life there. And I order all engagements and relationships with a Daidouji will be obliterated." Voltaire said proudly while making gestures with his arms and hands.

Everyone gasped upon hearing this. "I don't agree! Our business is here in Russia… We can't come with them!" Mrs. Hiwatari scowled at Voltaire.

Who says you people will come along? There all going ALONE." He said without a care making Mrs. Hiwatari's jaw drop.

"Bu-but my son is only an infant… 2 months old to be exact! Can he be an exception? I'm sure he will not be affected at such a tender age." a woman said while cradling a small baby in her arms. "Well I just heard a Daidouji baby girl was newly born, we never know she might be a tricky baby. I won't take the risks! Voltaire said while putting on a fake caring smile that made everyone sweat drop at the same time freaked out.

"The departure will take place 5 months from now and if anyone ever disobey my order I will have them assassinated!… This meeting is over." Voltaire said in a "get out a here" tune. As everyone was leaving half dazed he entered a private room along with Boris.

"I don't mean to question you master but why did you lie about the Daidouji family seducing your grandsons and so on?… Is it about your relationship with Lady Vivien Daidouji? And the fact that she didn't agree to marry you?" Boris said softly with a hint of pity in his voice.

"Boris you ARE clever…. yes this is my revenge, She messes with me? Her whole family suffers! She will deeply regret her actions for not accepting me. Ahahahahaah!" He said while giving out a maniacal laugh. Boris merely sighed and bow to his master then exited the room. "Poor master he doesn't realize his making his own family suffer too. tsk tsk." He mumbled to himself.

The next day most of the Daidouji family members who had a relationship or friendship with a Hiwatari were heart broken. Except for one certain girl who happens to be Kai's friend… Serenity Daidouji.

**To be continued…**

_**Review only If you think I deserve it….**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Arigato for the Reviews…**_

_Sorry if I can't review on ur stories guys my browser isn't working that well, the small window when you click submit review won't pop up in my browser TT (sob)_

**Chapter 2**

Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatari were sitting quietly in their limousine until "I can't believe father would do such a thing…" Mr. Hiwatari said softly to himself. "I hic won't hic be there to see my two boys grow up hic" Mrs. Hiwatari said while giving out sobs from time to time. "Everything will be alright honey; the boys are old enough to take care of themselves. And I'm sure dad thought about this thoroughly… I hope" Mr. Hiwatari stated while giving his wife a gentle hug for comfort.

A few minutes passed by until Mr. Hiwatari's cell phone rang. "Hello… An emergency… In Spain?...alright I got it. I'll be on my way. Bye." He said then dialed in Tala's phone number.

"Hello" Tala answered immediately. "Tala, Your mother and I are going to Spain for an important business trip. We won't be coming home till next week. Make sure to tell Kai. Clear?" Mr. Hiwatari calmly said while signaling the driver to turn around. "Don't worry dad! Have a nice trip by the way! Bye." Tala said happily. "Wait Tala… Please call Uncle Charles around 7:00 for me… He has some important news for the two of you." Mr. Hiwatari said in an "I order you" tune. "Sure dad no problem! Bye." Tala said then ended the call impatiently.

"Yes! one whole week of FREEDOM! No piano and violin lessons for this 15 year old!" Tala said while doing a little victory dance and wearing a huge smile on his face. He was interrupted by the beeping of his cell phone. Text message: "Tala remember to attend your violin and piano lessons Love, Mom." Tala read it out aloud then fell towards the ground in a funny way with a vein popping out of his head; he then quickly got up and dialed his uncle Charles while wearing a big pout across his face.

**meanwhile in Kai's room…**

_Kai was busy chatting on his lap top with a certain someone. _

**In the chatroom..**

**Callisto289**: Hi Kai! What's up!

**Dranzer**: Nothing much… Just that my mom and dad went off to attend some idiotic meeting. What about you?

**Callisto289**: uhh…. nothing big just a little family crisis that's all. ahehe

**Dranzer:** What family crisis?

**Callisto289:** Umm… er…..it's personal.

**Dranzer:** At least give me a hint Serenity. We've been friends since we were kids. You can trust me.

**Callisto289**: okay… okay it's about your family and mine.

**Dranzer:** Huh? But I thought our families signed a peace treaty.

**Callisto289:** No… this time is different…..

Kai was about to hit enter until Tala suddenly barged in his room. "Kai I need to talk to you. This is important." Tala said while dragging him forcefully away from the laptop. "Hey what's the big deal? Can't you see I'm busy!" Kai said while brushing Tala hands off. "Kai there is something important you really need to know about the Daidoujis. Listen to me carefully okay?" Tala said in a serious tune. Kai's ears quickly perked up upon hearing the word "Daidouji".

Tala explained everything to Kai including the subject about how Daidoujis are seducing Hiwataris so they could expand their wealth, and about all Hiwatari male family members in their generation would all move to France and etc.

Kai's eyes widen, he stood still for quite some time, stunned from what he just heard. Tala was just staring at his little brother, he knew Kai had a secret and special friend who happens to be a Daidouji, his heart was full of pity for his baby brother.

A few more minutes passed by and Tala was getting impatient. Tala stood up and waved his hand in front of Kai's emotionless face

. " Kai! Snap out of it! Your whole friendship with Serenity is a LIE, she's only making a fool out of you! So quit feeling sorry for your self before I kick your sorry ass back to reality!" Tala yelled at Kai that made Kai snap out of his own little world and winced a bit. "Finally…" Tala thought while slowly sitting down on Kai's bed and at the same time crossing his arms.

Kai , now in his full senses, marched angrily towards his laptop and started banging noisily on his keyboard that made Tala raise his eyebrow.

**meanwhile in the chatroom**:

**Callisto289:** Kai you still their? Kai!

**Callisto289:** Kai! Did something happens!

**Callisto289**:Kai are you in the little boy's room?

The chat room was full of Serenity's messages…. Kai didn't even bother reading them.

**Dranzer:** You bitch! You lied to me! Some friend you are! Get away from me! I hate you! I truly despise you! Curse your whole entire family!

**Callisto289:** Kai are you in a bad mood? Here, have a piece of candy! 

**Dranzer: **Shut the hell up!

**Callisto289:** "……."

**Callisto289**: Kai I don't know what you're talking about or why you're even mad at me. But please meet me at the park by the huge Mahogany tree tomorrow afternoon maybe we could clear things with each other. It's your decision whether you'll come or not. I'll be waiting Kai……

_And with that she logged off…._

Tala walked over to Kai and read the message. "So, you going?" Tala asked while giving Kai an uncertain look. "Oh yeah… I'm going alright." Kai replied while giving out a mischievous smile that made Tala gave out a big sigh. "Just make sure you tell her about us moving to France permanently." Tala said while giving Kai a soft pat in the back then exited Kai's room.

"Oh I'll show up alright…" Kai thought while laughing in an evil way while clutching Serenity's picture in one of his hands which was already half torn.

**The next day…**

Kai was preparing to leave until he noticed Tala wasn't around. "Tala! I'm going out now. Bye!... where ever you are…Like I care." He said then mumbled the last 2 lines to himself.

Kai was walking on the park's side walk quietly. He kept turning his head around searching for the said Mahogany tree for quite some time now. "I must be stupid… I don't even know what a damn Mahogany tree looks like!" He yelled out the last line making the nearby pigeons panic and fly away.

He kept on walking till a tall and big tree with a light red colored trunk caught his eye. As he approached the tree a figure stated to form under the shade of the tall tree.

As he walked closer the figure started to resemble a girl and to his amazement it was Serenity. He stopped walking to take his time admiring her.

She was a lot prettier than in Kai's photo. In the photo her light pink hair was short and was a bit wavy, but now it seemed to have grown a lot longer and was perfectly straight and shiny. Her light lavender eyes are a lot more lively and sparkling than in the photo. Her body was now slender and flawless and her feminine curves were now clearly visible, emphasized by her fitting, short yet still conservative white Sunday dress that showed off her long and slender legs.

Kai was about to drool until reality kicked in. "She's a Daidouji…. She's only trying to fool me." He thought while slowly walking towards Serenity.

"Kai over hear!" Serenity said in her usual cheerful and hyper tune by the time she noticed Kai's presence. "Hn." was all Kai said while leaning against the trunk.

"So Kai I've been meaning to talk to you about how mysteriously my relatives' relationship with your relatives is being forbidden by your elders." Serenity said to Kai while walking back and forth. Serenity continued to explain all the strange things that are happening in her family. Kai merely nodded as if he was listening but in reality he wasn't paying any attention, he was way too busy waiting for the right time to put his little revenge plan into action.

After Serenity finished her little speech that took her 1 whole hour to finish she then asked Kai of what he thinks she should do, while making her way towards his side. "Kai?" She asked. She was about to say something till Kai placed his finger over her mouth preventing her from doing so. Then all of a sudden Kai placed a rough and deep _kiss_ on Serenity's thin and fragile lips while pulling the rest of her closer to him.

But unknown to Kai… In a far away bush there hid a curious red head. "What's that Baka doing! I thought he was going to make things clear to her but instead there he is making out with her…..When he gets home.. I'm gonna….#!!" Tala thought loudly in his brain while scrunching some twigs in his hand that made a slight snapping sound.

The kiss lasted for 5 minutes till they or should I say Kai broke apart. Serenity surprisingly didn't blush instead she gave out a seriously pissed off look. "Serenity I'm sorry about what I said to you yesterday…. I lo…" He was about to say the 3 magic words(which he didn't really meant)until he was cut short by Serenity, who punched him hard on his left cheek that caused it to swell and a slight bruise to appear.

Kai was about to slap her but he resisted the urge to do so. If he slaps her now, the chances of his plan to be successful will be slim.

"Kai! What do you think you were doing! That's not the proper way of saying sorry! Here let me show you how." Serenity said while shaking Kai's hand playfully. Kai merely sweat drop, he never knew she could be so **_clueless_** at times "This could be a lot harder than I expected." Kai thought heavily while giving out a big sigh of defeat and ignoring Serenity's childish behaviors that are pretty annoying to him.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Review only if you think I deserve it…. or If there are any complaints…**_


End file.
